Eversongs Last Memories
by Amiito
Summary: This is the story of two High Elves lvining the simple life, These two will carve their way to being proud members of the Horde using blood and shame. A new beggining has come the drumbs of war have thundered let the blood shed let the Horde be victorious


**Eversongs Last Memories **

**Chapter 1:**

**The Rogues World**

The wind whistled as the flowers swayed in the wind. The sound of a dagger cutting through the air stroke upon the delicate flowers, as the petals floated down in pieces. An arrow flew through the air hitting a tree dead smack in the center.

"I call that pure luck" Luna said with jealousy in her voice.

"I say that was skill, at least I am not swinging at flowers." Ranos said with a slight smirk on his face.

"If you want I can take a couple swings at you" Luna said while twirling the daggers.

"I dare you" Ranos said while leaning towards Luna.

"You're asking for a death wish, a hunter without his pet is defenseless." Luna said.

"Oh do you say?" Ranos said.

"Want to see?" Luna said while holding one of her daggers out forward pointing at Ranos.

"I'm not so sure there." Ranos said while turning towards the house.

"Then you just emitted to it" Luna said while sheathing her daggers.

"Oh whatever" Ranos said with a slight smile while walking into the house.

Luna stood there in the field watching Ranos shut the door of the house and smiled.

Our story here begins before the Scourge invaded the great Eversong Woods. The Blood Elves were not called Blood Elves; they were proud members of the Alliance and went by the name High Elves Guardians of the magnificent Sunwell. This is the story will fall upon two High Elves living the simple life; they will carve their way to become proud heroes of the Horde using blood and shame. But now, they are your everyday rogue and hunter.

Luna walked in the house and sat down for a few minutes.

"You know the Humans are coming to Silvermoon City to meet with the rangers." Luna said while sharpening her daggers.

"How did you find that out?" Ranos asked with a suspicious expression towards Luna.

"Oh, I have my ways…you now rogues." Lune replied

"Well anyways, why are they meeting with the rangers?" Ranos asked.

"Well, you know how Lorderon was attacked by the scourge?" Luna asked.

"Yes, of course" Ranos replied.

"They want our rangers to aid them in the battle to reclaim their land back from Arthas and the scourge." Luna said while looking at her reflection in one of her daggers.

"Nonsense, the moment he laid eyes on Lorderon they could never take it back… he's a mad man; for sure." Ranos said while looking out the window.

"Their ego's get the best of them, they think they can do anything… they're too headstrong." Luna said.

"The Humans will need to flee and find new land, I think that will be the hardest part for them, putting down their weapons." Ranos said with a slight smirk.

"Well you know it was hard for them, Arthas was one of them they looked at him as the new leader when they found out the terrible news, they were heart stricken. Their government went mad." Luna said while clutching one of her daggers tightly.

Ranos nodded "They say the very day he was born his name was whispered throughout the forest of Lorderon."

"The sad thing is the rangers will probably agree to this invitation of death to fight beside the humans, to gain more trust with them." Luna said with slight fear in her eyes.

"Yeah, you're right if they turn back on it, it will only make the humans frown upon us since they lead the Alliance; this will only make trouble for Eversong exposing it more too war." Ranos said while rocking in the chair.

It became silent time passed, you could hear the wind howling outside. Luna stood up and looked outside.

"Well, it's about time the rogues had called a meeting today, it will only be about an hour or so; I guess you can meet me in the Walk of The Elders? " Luna asked.

"Ugh, they are constantly calling meetings, it interferes with your life; but okay." Ranos said with his arms crossed.

Luna sighed and said "Okay, then off with me goodbye." and waved slightly while shutting the door.

Ranos kept on rocking slowly in the chair while watching Luna fade into the distance. Luna was a slim young lady of the age 19, and about 5 foot 3 with deep red hair that was tied in a tail. Luna was always drowned in horror, blood and poisons, just pure darkness that was the nature of the rogue just cruelty vengeance. But that wasn't her personality truly she was very happy and cheerful person.

Ranos was rather skinny with a little bit of muscle, he had blond hair, slightly spiky and was the age 21 reaching the height about 5 foot 5.

Although Luna and Ranos were siblings they could never be separated, when they were young you could not send one to one room and the other to a different one, they always were side by side.

Ranos stood up and paused for a second then glanced around at the house and decided to clean up a bit, being like himself it bothered him having a dirty house everything had to be straight, unlike Luna who just walked in the door and throw her coat on the ground.

The wind had settled down quite a bit Ranos thought nothing of it. Since he was a Hunter he had sensitive senses, especially hearing and smelling. His ears wiggled a bit as he looked around he heard movement and smelt something. Something disgusting rotten smelt like a carcass that once was living. He began deep in thought the blood, the horror, the screams of terror; He shook his head to stop the memory and moved on. He picked his bow and arrows up and crept around the house pushing his back up against the wall glancing outside of each window; slowly moving around the perimeter of the house. Ranos's senses had calmed down and could not pick up anything of the smell no trace no signs… left him with nothing. Ranos realized 45 minutes had passed already and the house looked fine and tidy, so he set off to Silvermoon City.

Eversong Woods was beautiful something magnificent about it that separated itself from other forests, it had some touch of magic. It's is a mystery why its tree's stand high and mighty with beautiful leaves of the color red, green and yellow. The bark was a deep brown that shined sometimes when the light hit it, you rub yourself all day on the tree's and not get one splinter as Ranos said to Luna when they were children. The paths were smooth as ever with the grass out lining them perfectly, the sky was light baby blue with the sun shining always and fluffy white clouds in the air. When Ranos finally reached Silvermoon he stood in front and just stared; the Shepard Gates Stood high with lovely designs lightly painted on the brick was hard and cold, gold lined the walls and path ways into the City pure bright shining gold. It was truly the loveliest City on Azeroth and its people were proud to claim it theirs, standing tall and breath taking in the great land of Quel'Thalas. A flag being waved off to the sides of the gate claiming Alliance territory, which would be changed soon, sooner than thought.

Ranos walked into the city only too see Luna running towards him with a smile. Ranos smiled too, and Luna ran right into him knocking him down as she usually does.

"Darn that was a hard one I really felt it." Ranos said while getting up off the ground.

Luna giggled "Really, I thought that was a pretty weak one."

"Then your calculations are off." Ranos said while whipping the dirt off of himself."

Luna smiled slightly.

"So, how was the meeting?" Ranos asked.

"Just fine, just fine." Luna replied while walking toward the gate

Ranos stood for a second and watched, then said "I'll race you if you're up to it" he said with a taunting voice.

"Any day I'd be up to sweet victory" Luna said with a big smirk.

Luna bolted forward without a sign

"Hey there! I wasn't ready!" Ranos said pathetically.

"You didn't say on go!" Luna replied still running.

Ranos smiled and ran after her yelling "Nah! I just humored you because I know I can beat any day!"

Luna looked back while smiling with a wave of goodbye.

With this world of war and battle cries they say it's impossible to even live a life with smiles but that's not true, you live your life the way you choose no matter what others say.


End file.
